People may view a particular content such as a television show, movie or the like at one location (e.g., movie theater) and wish to eventually view that same content or a related content at another location and/or at another time. For example, while at a movie theater a person may see a trailer for a movie coming out in the future and want to remember to see that movie when it is released. It may be hard for a person to remember the details of the content and/or when the content is available (e.g., when a movie is released onto digital video disc). Also, there may be instances where a person is in another location (for example an airport) and a particular content is being displayed on a television (or other display device) nearby. The person may want to record/view this content on their own display device and/or at another time/location. However, as the person may be in a remote location, this may not be possible. Furthermore, a person may forget or not know the name/details of the particular content.